


I Wanna Hold You High

by AmeliaXOXO



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaXOXO/pseuds/AmeliaXOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceci est un Sherlock/Lestrade : comment le couple s’est (ENFIN !) formé et sous l’impulsion de qui… et ce qui se passe ensuite. Réalité alternative après TSOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold You High

**Author's Note:**

> Notes : Je m’excuse à qui de droit, je suis censée écrire autre chose, mais cette histoire est juste sortie de ma tête. En plus, c’est ce qui me correspond le mieux en ce moment.  
> Oh, et pitié, pas la peine de me rappeler que personne n’aime ce couple, j’avais compris T_T  
> On peut trouver la chanson ici :  
> Http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPC2Fp7IT7o

Il prit une profonde respiration et agrippa Lestrade par le col de son manteau avant d’écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact était… eh bien, comme devait sûrement être un baiser inattendu pour l’un et calculé pour l’autre : désordonné et imparfait. Ça aurait pu être doux, il aurait pu approfondir le goût de cigarette et de café dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis, ça aurait pu être encore plus euphorisant, si ça avait duré plus longtemps. Parce qu’avant qu’il ait pu s’ajuster, le DI l’avait repoussé aussi fortement que sa surprise le lui permettait et le regardait à présent avec un air vraiment furieux.

 

-   Encore une de vos bordel d’expériences ! Satané petit con !

 

Sherlock le savait, tout ceci était une mauvaise idée. Tout d’abord, il n’aurait pas dû débarquer sur une scène de crime et tout critiquer. John l’avait prévenu, ce genre d’entrée en matière n’était pas favorable pour mettre les gens dans de bonnes conditions. Après, il n’aurait pas dû congédier tout le monde et solliciter une minute avec Lestrade, comme si cela relevait d’une affaire importante. Non, peut-être qu’il aurait dû effectivement écouter John lui développer les détails de cette théorie tout à fait non pertinente appelée : la… sociabilisation ? Mais non, non. Ce n’était pas de sa faute s’il n’arrivait pas à retenir ce genre de chose. Ça lui occupait trop de mémoire. Et puis, John avait trop tendance à vouloir se faire aimer des gens autour de lui. Mais à bien y penser, en analysant la rapidité du pouls de Lestrade, ses sourcils froncés, sa mâchoire bloquée, et son poing prêt à se lancer, peut-être qu’il aurait dû faire un effort. La mauvaise idée n’aurait peut-être pas pris forme. Mais le mal était fait ! Il fallait rectifier le tir.

 

-   Lestrade, calmez-vous, je peux tout vous expliquer…

-   Foutaises ! Fichez-moi le camp, bâtard ! Je ne suis pas prêt à entendre vos foutaises !

-   S’il vous plaît, laissez-moi juste un moment, essaya-t-il encore en posant une main qui se voulait apaisante sur le bras du lieutenant. Erreur de calcul, le sujet s’emporta encore plus…

Un instant. Le « sujet » ?! Peut-être fallait-il qu’il arrête de penser à Lestrade en ces termes. Bon, il allait – encore une fois – faire des efforts, mais rien n’était garanti.

 

-   Ne me touchez pas, idiot ! Mais combien de temps encore est-ce qu’il vous faudra accepter le mariage de John Watson ?!! Il n’est pas mort, vous savez ! Arrêtez d’agir comme s’il vous avait quitté pour toujours. Il a juste d’autres priorités, maintenant. Mais vous êtes et serez toujours _son_ Sherlock.

-   Mais, mais… il n’est pas du tout question de John !

-   Si. Oh, si ! Il est _toujours_ question de Watson ! Vous agissez bizarrement parce qu’il n’est pas souvent là pour servir de filet de sécurité. Il vous a amélioré, mais il vous a aussi rendu dépendant. Tsss. Allez le retrouver, allez. Et foutez-nous la paix !

-   Lestrade.

 

Un mot. Juste son nom, accompagné du regard glacial. En général, ça marchait et le calmait. C’était effectivement le cas. Il le regardait comme un échappé de désintox, maintenant. Ce regard, il l’avait vu pour la première fois il y a des années. Seulement, à ce moment-là, il n’en avait rien à faire. Aujourd’hui, avec ce qu’il avait à dire, il trouvait ce regard étrangement vexant. Mais à part ça, le silence s’était fait. C’était à lui de jouer :

 

-   Je vous ai embrassé.

-   Oui. J’étais là, répondit-il, toujours en bloquant sa mâchoire. Sherlock calcula qu’il lui restait environ 34 secondes avant de se recevoir un poing en plein visage.

-   Je vous ai embrassé parce que c’est ce qu’on fait quand quelqu’un nous plaît.

 

Le silence se fit choqué et incompréhensif. Le plus étonnant, c’est qu’il n’avait pas prévu ses propres réactions en citant cette évidence à haute voix : il tremblait ! Tout à coup, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il avait peur de la suite, peur… alors, il savait pertinemment ce qui allait se produire, ou du moins, il avait élaboré plusieurs hypothèses. L’une d’elles se réalisa :

 

-   Vous plaire ? répéta Lestrade en fronçant les sourcils encore plus et en inclinant la tête comme s’il venait d’entendre une nouvelle langue.

-   Vous avez bien entendu. Vous me plaisez, Grant. Et à ce que j’ai pu constater, je vous plais également.

 

Le lieutenant hocha la tête d’incrédulité. Et ironiquement, il ajouta :

 

-   Eh bien, je suis curieux d’entendre comment vous en êtes arrivé à cette conclusion.

 

Soulagement. Le sujet… non, Lestrade était disposé à écouter : ses poings s’étaient décrispés. Et malgré une évidente méfiance, la menace d’une altercation physique était momentanément écartée.

 

-   Vos efforts prononcés pour former des phrases cohérentes quand vous vous adressez à moi, alors que vous êtes plutôt « normal » avec les autres. Vos pupilles dilatées et votre respiration qui se retient automatiquement quand j’envahis votre espace personnel, et ce, quelle que soit la gravité du sujet que nous abordons. Votre peau qui se hérisse quand je vous frôle accidentellement. Vos regards brefs et se voulant discrets à mon encontre quand vous croyez que je ne fais pas attention, etc, etc. Je pourrais y passer la journée…

-   Stop ! Et il ne vous serait jamais venu à l’esprit que ça pouvait être autre chose ?

-   Quoi, par exemple ? Une allergie ?

 

Non. Encore un mauvais calcul. Il ne fallait pas sortir ce sarcasme, le sujet pouvait se rebiffer. Il reprit :

 

-   Tout ce que je voulais dire, c’est que ça me convient parfaitement, parce que moi aussi, j’éprouve des sentiments pour vous, Gordon.

-   Vraiment ?

 

Très mauvais signe. Lestrade avait relevé un sourcil et croisé les bras. Position défensive. Doute.

 

-   Et vous savez que pour être un minimum crédible, il vous faudrait au moins prononcer mon vrai prénom ? Celui qui est correct.

-   Hum, vous ne vous appelez pas Garrett ? J’étais pourtant certain que ça commençait par un G…

-   Ah ! Stop ! Vous m’énervez. Allez-vous-en ! Retournez chez John, j’ai un criminel à rechercher et vous venez de me faire perdre de précieuses minutes.

-   C’est le beau-père, en passant. Vous le trouverez à la gare, dans le premier train en partance pour Cardiff. Et comment ça, je vous énerve ? Je ne comprends pas, je viens de vous avouer des _sentiments_ et vous faites comme si je vous ai offensé !

-   Hein ? Comment vous savez… Bref. Je vais vous laisser quelques temps pour vous ressaisir. Allez-vous-en. Maintenant.

-   Pourquoi ? Sinon quoi ?

-   Partez, Sherlock !

 

Le sujet se massait l’arête du nez en baissant le regard. Toute l’approche s’était soldée par un échec complet. En plus, maintenant, il fallait attendre que le sujet le recontacte, ce qui ne serait pas de sitôt. Il se résolut donc à sortir de la maison en n’oubliant pas de jeter un regard plein de tendresse au sujet qui ne s’était toujours pas redressé. Il entendit néanmoins un murmure :

 

-   Et merci quand même, pour le tuyau…

 

Ce n’était pas vraiment ce qu’il voulait entendre, mais il devait s’en contenter. Tout espoir n’avait pas disparu. Le texto narquois qu’il reçut le renforça dans sa volonté de ne pas abandonner.

 

-   _Bel essai, cher frère._ _M

-   _La ferme ! Il sera à moi_. _S

-   _Bonne chance_. _Tu sais ce que j’en pense_. _M

-   _Je ne t’ai rien demandé_. _S

 

* * *

Greg Lestrade se considérait au maximum de sa patience avec Sherlock Holmes. Ce qui l’avait retenu de le cogner était ce besoin inexplicable qu’il avait de ce gamin. Il avait besoin de lui : pour son travail, mais aussi dans sa vie. Oui, depuis qu’il se savait ressentir plus que de l’amitié pour Sherlock, depuis qu’il avait constaté que celui-ci agissait comme un chiot perdu sans John Watson, il savait qu’il avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler, de le protéger comme l’aurait fait un… père ? Non, il savait que non. Il connaissait la réponse et ce qu’il imaginait n’avait rien de paternel. Cet enfant inconséquent avait depuis longtemps conquis son pauvre cœur meurtri, il avait depuis longtemps le don de le toucher.

 

Mais Greg devait se reconnecter. Après tout, il n’avait jamais essayé une vraie relation homosexuelle, et avec un sociopathe de haut niveau, ça risquait de faire des morts. Non. Ce qui s’est passé, c’est que Sherlock a opéré un bref transfert entre lui, le sombre gars de Scotland Yard dont personne ne se préoccupait vraiment, et John Watson, un homme intéressant et inoubliable. Il valait mieux classifier tout ça dans la liste des comportements fantasques des seuls détectives consultants au monde.

 

* * *

Le détective consultant, justement laissa au lieutenant trois jours pleins pour respirer. Il avait pensé que ce délai aurait apaisé la colère tenace de Lestrade et lui aurait permis d’envisager sérieusement une « relation d’adultes ».

 

Que lui arrivait-il, à lui, le grand Sherlock Holmes ? Quand, comment et pourquoi avait-il soudain eu cette envie urgente de, en quelque sorte, sceller son sort avec celui d’un sujet aussi banal que Lestrade ? Était-ce sa façon irrationnelle de gérer le mariage de John ? Est-ce que c’était sa façon de s’insurger contre Mycroft ? Non. Il avait mûrement réfléchi avant d’aborder le récalcitrant lieutenant. La seule et unique chose qui l’avait décidé à amorcer un rapprochement avec Lestrade était qu’il l’appréciait sans pouvoir se l’expliquer. C’était vraiment très bête.

 

En termes de comparaison, il aimait John parce que l’ancien soldat était par définition un être exceptionnel. Il pourrait aisément passer la semaine entière à citer toutes les excellentes raisons qui le poussaient à aimer son meilleur ami. Mais pour le DI, il s’était allègrement arraché les cheveux pendant une semaine entière pour trouver une seule raison, aussi faible fût-elle, qui l’aurait éclairé sur son attirance. Ce n’était pas uniquement une compatibilité sexuelle. C’était encore moins son admiration pour son intellect surprenant, le sujet était assez moyen. C’était obscur et évident à la fois, comme un piano qui lui serait tombé sur la tête, comme une mauvaise métaphore de la télé poubelle. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus.

 

Le moment où l’évidence s’était imposée était plus curieux, néanmoins. Il comprit qu’il ressentait des sentiments amoureux pour le policier au moment même où il se planta une seringue de cocaïne dans le bras, lors d’une enquête sous couverture. Il se remémora leur première rencontre et tous les efforts que Lestrade avait déployés pour l’aider à se sortir de la drogue.

 

Et le voici en cette soirée d’automne londonien. Devant le bureau de cet homme qui lui devait la plupart de ses cheveux gris, en train de préparer son petit speech en espérant que ça marcherait cette fois-ci.

 

-   Bonsoir, Lestrade.

 

Son interlocuteur était au téléphone et avait raccroché brutalement à son entrée.

 

-   Salut, Sherlock. Je ne vous ai pas appelé. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?

-   J’aimerais reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés il y a trois jours.

-   Ça ?! s’exclama-t-il en déglutissant bruyamment. Ça n’a plus d’importance. Vous n’étiez pas vous-même. On oublie.

-   Non. J’ai toujours été moi-même et on n’oublie rien. Je viens vous demander de sortir avec moi.

 

Le plus âgé leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

 

-   Je vous ai dit d’arrêter votre petit jeu. Je ne suis pas le substitut de John !

-   Laissez-moi vous prouver que vous ne l’avez jamais été, répliqua-t-il calmement, malgré la contrariété qui montait en lui.

-   C’est ridicule.

 

Sherlock combla rapidement l’espace qui se trouvait entre eux et se pencha pour l’embrasser. Il n’avait pas prévu que Lestrade réagirait brusquement en se levant de sa chaise.

 

-   Pas ici ! C’est mon lieu de travail, s’exclama-t-il encore, en lui lançant un regard outré.

 

Évidemment. Décidément, pour un génie, Sherlock se voyait accumuler des erreurs de calcul et des fautes de goût dignes d’un idiot congénital. Il aurait dû demander au lieutenant de l’accompagner au restaurant. Ils auraient dû parler avec civilité et flirter un peu. Il l’aurait fait boire du bon vin, juste assez pour lui faire accepter ses tentatives de séduction. Et enfin, ils auraient pu terminer à l’appartement, un peu pompette, mais libérés de toute inhibition et prêts pour des activités sexuelles. Merde ! C’était si parfait sur le papier.

 

Au lieu de ça, il sentait que la situation était une fois de plus en train de lui échapper. Vite ! Une dernière carte. Il prit son air le plus triste.

 

-   Je voudrais que vous m’écoutiez sans vous interrompre. S’il vous plaît.

 

L’homme croisa les bras, mais ne dit rien. Le détective interpréta ce geste comme un signe pour continuer.

 

-   Je sais que je peux être un véritable imbécile… la plupart du temps. Mais cette fois, c’est différent. Vous m’intéressez. Et les signes me montrent que je vous plais aussi. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ceci n’est pas une énième expérience et je ne suis pas en train de vous proposer des relations sexuelles dénuées de sentiments. Non. Je suis en train d’envisager la totale : l’attachement, l’affection, etc, etc. Qu’en pensez-vous ?

-   Pourquoi moi ? Vous avez…

-   Si vous évoquez John Watson encore une fois, je crois que je vais vous bâillonner.

-   Avouez que c’est assez étonnant. Allez, répondez. Pourquoi moi ?

-   Vous allez rigoler : je ne sais pas. C’est juste… arrivé.

-   Oh, génial !

-   Mais de quoi avez-vous peur ? Je suis en train de vous proposer une relation et vous faites comme si je vous demandais la permission de tuer un de vos collègues.

-   Vous plaisantez, vous ne demanderiez _pas_ la permission !

-   Hum, c’est vrai… Attendez, vous détournez la conversation.

 

Greg était ce qu’on appelait un chat échaudé. Sherlock était théoriquement parfait, mais il ne tiendrait pas la route.

 

-   Vous vous ennuierez rapidement et vous me jetterez. Moi, pendant ce temps, je serais tombé amoureux de vous et je souffrirais encore une stupide fois. Allez-vous-en, dernier avertissement. Et je suis armé.

-   Non. Non et non. Une chance. Laissez-moi, laissez-nous une chance et je vous prouverai que nous sommes statistiquement compatibles.

-   Vous maîtrisez l’art délicat des déclarations romantiques ! Non. Vous n’avez besoin de personne. Jamais. Vous l’avez dit vous-même.

 

Sherlock n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. S’il y avait quelques années, on lui aurait prédit qu’il serait dans le bureau de Lestrade en train de le supplier d’être son compagnon, il aurait ignoré la prévision en affichant un air hautement ennuyé.

 

-   Écoutez, Griffin. Il est tard. Laissez-moi vous ramener à Baker Street… ou plutôt, ramenez-moi. On prendra quelque chose à manger en route. Vous y passerez la nuit. Avec moi. Et au matin, quand vous serez moins fatigué et que les effets de l’ocytocine vous auront mis dans de bonnes dispositions, vous saurez que nous sommes déjà un couple.

 

Greg était tenté de dire oui. Surtout parce que le gamin semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher. Mais était-il prêt à tout risquer ? Sa peau, son cœur et sa raison ? Avait-il assez de tripes pour prendre les montagnes russes émotionnelles ? Sa résolution se fit brève : s’il fallait quitter ce monde, autant le faire avec panache !

 

-   Très bien ! capitula-t-il.

 

Ils descendirent ensemble au parking. Et avant de rentrer dans la voiture, Sherlock attira Greg Lestrade à lui pour lui donner son tout premier baiser.

 

Au début, c’était un peu maladroit et embarrassant. Mais quand Sherlock le prit par la taille et le plaqua contre la BMW, le baiser s’intensifia et fut l’expérience la plus douce et sexy que Greg avait vécue depuis plusieurs mois. La langue agile de Sherlock, ses lèvres douces et parfaites, son magnifique jeune corps pressé contre le sien. La sensualité était de mise, ce soir.

 

Arrivés à l’appartement, ils eurent le temps de picorer les plats chinois qu’ils avaient pris en route. Ils étaient même parvenus à parler de façon appropriée à propos de choses totalement insignifiantes. Greg se sentait de plus en plus à l’aise. Et au milieu d’une phrase, Sherlock se leva et lui tendit la main. Avec hésitation, il la prit et se leva à son tour. Sherlock le guida vers sa chambre et debout devant le lit, il lui adressa un sourire prometteur.

 

Un sourire. De vrais baisers profonds. Des étreintes et des caresses. Le gamin était bon dans tout ce qu’il faisait et Greg ne résistait pas un seul instant. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement, avec maladresse, en tremblant un peu, en rigolant, en mordant et en caressant les parties qui se dévoilaient. Sherlock jeta l’homme aux cheveux argentés sur le lit et le surplomba. Il l’observa à la dérobée. Lestrade, avec sa peau bronzée, son menton râpeux et ses yeux couleur chocolat, voilés de désir, était atypiquement beau. Le plus jeune se considérait avoir de la chance. Son partenaire était esthétiquement agréable, il aurait pu tomber sur pire.

 

En fait, il se voilait lui-même la face. Tandis qu’il glorifiait et explorait le corps de son lieutenant, Sherlock s’autoflagellait de sa propre stupidité. Ils auraient pu gagner un temps précieux en entamant une relation bien plus tôt.

 

L’érection imposante contre la cuisse du détective lui fit oublier les regrets et il descendit ses mains vers le caleçon de celui qui allait officiellement devenir son amant. Avant d’aller plus loin cependant, il se rappela que le seul lubrifiant intact se trouvait dans la cuisine. Il voulait y faire quelques tests. Décidément, il était très distrait, ces derniers temps. C’est ainsi que sous les protestations de Lestrade, il se leva en expliquant brièvement la raison de son départ, mais en promettant un retour coquin.

 

Greg, qui n’en revenait toujours pas, sourit naïvement et se glissa pour la première fois sous les fameux draps du non moins fameux détective.

 

Sherlock espérait un retour triomphal et un accueil chaleureux, mais avant de brandir victorieusement le lubrifiant retrouvé, il fut attendri par la vision qui s’offrait à lui : Lestrade était entre ses draps, confortablement installé et endormi, ronflant doucement. Le brun en sourit tendrement. Il prit même la décision de se reposer près de son bel invité et de l’entourer possessivement de ses bras. Leurs peaux étaient en contact : celle du lieutenant dégageait une chaleur réconfortante, la sienne était plus fraîche. Et il trouva que leur contraste était parfait. Il apprendrait plus tard à gérer les sensations bizarres qu’il avait dans le ventre et le pincement au cœur qui le mettait mal à l’aise, mais pour l’heure, il savourait pleinement la situation.

 

Au petit matin, Greg remua enfin et se blottit encore plus dans la douce étreinte du cadet. Puis il se raidit, en se souvenant de la veille. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour tomber sur deux majestueux lacs limpides qui l’observaient de manière tout à fait inhabituelle.

 

-   Je m’excuse, grommela-t-il de sa voix la plus enrouée. Je ne suis qu’un vieux croûton qui ne tient pas la distance.

 

Sherlock sourit lentement. Lestrade était adorable – encore ce traître mot – quand il était honteux.

 

-   Tu étais fatigué.

-   Oui, mais ce n’est pas une excuse. J’ai laissé passer l’occasion de profiter d’une épique partie de jambes en l’air, avec le plus célèbre détective consultant du monde. Je vaux rien.

-   Et que dirais-tu d’une épique partie de jambes en l’air matinale ? demanda le célèbre détective avec un air malicieux.

-   Je dirais que j’adorerais ça, répondit le plus âgé avec son plus beau sourire, celui qu’il réservait pour les moments de joie.

-   Je vais faire un petit café. Et quand je reviendrai, et si tu es encore endormi, je commencerai la partie tout seul !

 

Il s’en alla à la cuisine avec l’éclat de rire de Lestrade en fond sonore. Et pendant que le café se faisait, Greg en profita pour utiliser la salle de bain.

 

Le café fut pris avec un drôle d’empressement et les baisers fougueux reprirent. Leurs mains se firent audacieuses et leurs gestes plus langoureux. Ils furent tout nus en un rien de temps et ondulèrent sensuellement à chaque contact. Les odeurs, les doux gémissements, les gestes passionnés avaient envahi l’espace et saturé l’air d’érotisme intense. Ils se sentaient beaux, heureux, vivants, insouciants.

 

Greg se sentait même désirable pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tandis que Sherlock alternait les caresses insistantes et les intrusions indécentes sur ses fesses. Le lieutenant gloussa – très élégamment, bien sûr. Le jeune était d’une nature merveilleusement impatiente et il adorait ça. Il s’imaginait déjà être pénétré et rempli par cette puissante virilité qui heurterait sa prostate jusqu’à ce qu’il en perde la raison.

 

De son côté, le célèbre détective grognait de plus en plus fort aux contacts des mains de Lestrade sur son sexe dressé. Il en eut même un léger sursaut quand une grande main calleuse et chaude se referma plus vigoureusement sur lui. Ce matin allait figurer dans son top 5 des meilleurs matins.

 

Tout allait à merveille, l’atmosphère se remplissait d’électricité et de pure débauche. Mais brusquement, le son strident d’un téléphone brisa l’ambiance. Greg en émit un grognement de colère, en ayant reconnu la sonnerie.

 

-   Je ne suis pas là, dit-il résolument entre deux baisers dans le cou de Sherlock. Je suis au paradis avec une créature diabolique. Laissez un message.

 

Ce fut au tour de la créature d’éclater de rire.

 

-   Il faut que quelqu’un arrête ce bruit.

-   Ok. Je vais l’écraser contre le mur, ce téléphone pourri.

-   Ou le décrocher, puisqu’il sera dans ta main.

-   Ou le laisser sonner. Ils finiront par abandonner, dit le policier en mordillant et en léchant un des tétons de son interlocuteur.

-   C’est peut-être important… aaaaahhh ! s’exclama-t-il sous la morsure vicieuse.

-   Tu veux dire, plus important que ce que je suis en train de faire, là, tout de suite ?

-   Gabriel, décroche ce téléphone !

 

Greg leva les yeux vers le donneur d’ordre et sourit.

 

-   Tu ne diras jamais mon prénom, hein ?

-   « Une rose embaumerait autant sous un autre nom. »

 

Entendre Lestrade rire aussi fort était une sorte de privilège ultime.

 

-   Incroyable ! Tu es aussi surprenant et improbable qu’un ticket gagnant à la loterie, hoqueta-t-il, toujours hilare.

-   Décroche ce téléphone !

-   Oh, très bien ! Au moins, si on forme un couple, tu ne me reprocheras jamais de faire passer mon travail en priorité.

 

Lestrade se releva avec réticence. Le charme sexuel était définitivement rompu, mais il était de bonne humeur. Surtout quand Sherlock se posta derrière lui en le tenant par la taille et en murmurant de superbes paroles entre les baisers dans le cou, tandis qu’il répondait à l’importun.

 

-   Pour ta gouverne, sache que nous formons _déjà_ un couple. Et ton travail est ce qui fait ton plus grand charme… à part tes belles fesses, mais elles, elles sont un peu moins évidentes au premier regard.

 

Le lieutenant n’eut pas le temps de répliquer à la provocation. La personne au téléphone, Sally, venait de lui informer qu’un appel anonyme leur signalait un corps à Tower Hamlets. Sherlock saisit immédiatement la gravité de l’appel par le changement d’attitude de Lestrade.

 

-   Je dois y aller, annonça ce dernier, après avoir raccroché et en commençant à rassembler ses vêtements. Je suis désolé. Je collectionne les mauvais points on dirait.

-   Pas du tout. C’est quoi, cette fois ? Tu as besoin de mon aide ?

-   Un meurtre. Le tueur est, semble-t-il, allé se cacher dans une des tours de la cité, après avoir poignardé et abandonné sa victime sur un parking. Il suffit d’aller le récupérer. Cette fois, on n’aura pas besoin de ton génie, ponctua-t-il avec un léger baiser sur le nez de Sherlock.

-   Dommage. J’aurais pu faire d’une pierre deux coups : être sur une nouvelle affaire et te peloter sur une scène de crime.

-   Désolé, ce sera pour une autre fois, sourit le lieutenant. Et puis, on ne pelote pas les gens sur leur lieu de travail.

-   Justement.

 

Greg hésita un instant, avant de lancer :

 

-   Tu veux me rejoindre à l’heure du déjeuner ? Qui sait, on pourra peut-être enfin finir ce qu’on avait commencé…

-   Avec plaisir, murmura Sherlock dans un sourire.

 

L’homme aux cheveux argentés lui rendit son sourire, avec tout de même une pointe d’incrédulité dans le regard. Le plus jeune sentait que cette façon de le fixer voulait dire quelque chose. Il retint même sa respiration en attendant les paroles, mais au lieu de ça, Lestrade relâcha ses épaules et chantonna joyeusement :

 

-   À plus tard ! Sois sage.

-   Je le suis toujours, vieil homme ! crut-il bon de marteler. Il était important pour lui d’avoir le dernier mot. Toujours.

 

Un dernier échange de regards pleins de malice et Lestrade ferma derrière lui. L’un se laissa choir sur le lit tandis que l’autre s’adossa un instant à la porte. Chacun soupira profondément de frustration sexuelle. L’heure du déjeuner arriverait dans longtemps.

 

* * *

Le plus surprenant était la fulgurance de la douleur. Comment le corps humain pouvait-il supporter une telle intensité ? Justement, on ne pouvait pas. De toute manière, on n’avait même pas le temps de comprendre… On acceptait et on se laissait lentement couler dans une douce inconscience.

 

* * *

 

 

Après le départ de Lestrade, Sherlock avait essayé de se concentrer sur ses expériences et ses tribulations sur internet. Mais il n’était pas dupe. Toutes ses pensées allaient automatiquement vers le policier et il avait hâte de le rejoindre. Bien entendu, il ne l’aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, cependant, l’homme aux cheveux d’argent le mettait dans tous ses états et il n’en avait même pas cure. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à se promettre solennellement de ne jamais ressentir ce genre de chose dangereuse pour personne d’autre.

 

Il mit quelques minutes de plus pour se préparer, afin de soigner l’effet qu’il produirait sur Lestrade. Ce dernier retenait toujours sa respiration en le voyant particulièrement séduisant. C’était flatteur et totalement adorable. Il soupira avant d’esquisser un léger sourire. Merde, « adorable ». Il était dans tous ses états.

 

Avant d’avoir atteint la sortie, Sherlock fut interpellé par le rire joyeux de Mrs Hudson et son regard brillant quand il se retourna pour voir.

 

-   J’ai vu Greg descendre de chez vous, ce matin. Il a passé la nuit ici ?

-   Oui, Mrs Hudson. Ici et avec moi ! sa réponse était bien trop enjouée, mais ce n’était pas grave devant Mrs Hudson.

 

D’ailleurs, le sourire de la logeuse s’épanouit.

 

-   C’est une très bonne chose que vous vous soyez enfin trouvés tous les deux. Mais dites-moi, vous ne vous servez pas de lui comme expérience ou comme pis-aller, j’espère ?

-   Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? Ça ne vous est jamais venu à l’esprit que c’est peut-être lui qui pouvait se servir de mes sentiments ? répondit-il en prenant un air faussement innocent.

-   Allons donc, mon garçon. Tout le monde vous demande ça parce que vous lui en avez fait voir de toutes les couleurs, à ce pauvre lieutenant. Un si gentil garçon. Vous le traitez comme votre larbin attardé.

Il rougit légèrement. Il n’avait aucune idée de l’étendue de sa cruauté envers Lestrade jusqu’à maintenant.

 

-   Eh bien, rassurez-vous, Mrs Hudson, je vais tout faire pour me rattraper, maintenant, déclara-t-il, accompagnant sa résolution d’un petit clin d’œil complice.

-   C’est la moindre des choses. À ce soir ! Mon bonjour à Greg.

-   Bonne journée, Mrs Hudson.

 

Il s’en fut, n’oubliant pas de subtiliser au passage une des fleurs que la charmante dame n’oubliait jamais de mettre sous le petit miroir du hall. Aujourd’hui, c’était une Black Baccara, une rose tellement rouge qu’elle virait au noir velouté. Magnifique. Il l’offrirait à Lestrade, devant tout le monde, et peu importait si c’était trop tôt. Il était d’une humeur euphorique aujourd’hui et il était certain que le DI apprécierait.

 

Le trajet en taxi jusqu’à Scotland Yard passa inaperçu. Il avait été rythmé par les multiples signaux de son téléphone qui indiquaient que Mycroft essayait de le contacter. Il ne prit aucun appel et ignora les textos. Il serait toujours temps de se confronter à son cher frère… après avoir vu un visage amical.

 

À son entrée, il avait bien remarqué que les gens se retournaient ostensiblement à son passage. Ce genre de chose demeurait assez fréquent. Ou peut-être étaient-ils tous au courant de sa nouvelle relation… ils le devraient, en tout cas, puisqu’il avait expressément gardé le sourire idiot qui ne le quittait pas depuis hier soir. Il n’essayait même pas de dissimuler la rose.

 

Puis tout à coup, la réalité le heurta de plein fouet. C’était étrange, cette façon qu’avait la vie de basculer au tragique en une fraction de seconde, sans prendre la peine de prévenir proprement.

 

Il le comprit aux larmes de Sally qui sortait du bureau de Lestrade. Et au silence assourdissant de tout l’open space qui pourtant était au complet. L’espoir de Sherlock pour que ce soit un simple cauchemar s’amenuisa à chaque pas du sergent en sa direction. Quand elle se tint assez près, il ferma les yeux pour entendre la mauvaise nouvelle :

 

-   Le lieutenant Greg Lestrade est mort.

 

La rose échappa à Sherlock pour s’écraser nonchalamment à ses pieds. À partir de cet instant, tout se passa comme au ralenti autour de lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le monde commença à tourner, tout devint flou. Les bruits étaient étouffés, comme s’il se trouvait sous l’eau. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se stabiliser et à vaincre la sensation de nausée qui montait. Vite, une pensée cohérente. Vite !

 

-   Comment ?

-   Un sniper. Le tueur de Tower Hamlets de ce matin. Il avait poignardé une jeune femme et l’avait laissée au milieu d’un parking pour aller se cacher dans une des tours. Une équipe était chargée de le rechercher. L’autre s’est occupé de la victime. En fait, c’était un piège. Il a commencé à tirer dès qu’il y avait eu assez de monde autour de la morte. Plusieurs collègues ont été touchés. Greg en a fait partie. On a tous paniqué, on est allés à l’abri. Les tirs étaient trop nourris, on ne pouvait pas ramener les blessés à l’abri. Le lieutenant a été atteint dans le dos, juste derrière le cœur. Il s’est lentement vidé de son sang. Un mort. Trois blessés graves.

 

Respirer. Il devait continuer à respirer et à réguler le flot de pensées qui l’envahissait.

 

-   Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus froide et maîtrisée.

-   Par vengeance. La police n’avait rien fait quand la sœur du tueur avait appelé pour signaler une effraction chez elle. Elle a été retrouvée morte poignardée quelques jours après.

 

Les larmes commencèrent à affluer. Parler. Il fallait poursuivre la conversation.

 

-   Où est le meurtrier maintenant ?

-   Il est mort. Les forces spéciales ont été appelées et les tireurs d’élite l’ont abattu.

-   Pourquoi était-il si doué ?

-   C’était un ancien de l’armée. Renvoyé au pays pour troubles psychologiques.

 

Alors, il ne pourrait pas le torturer jusqu’à lui faire comprendre ce qu’il était en train de ressentir en ce moment même.

 

Mycroft ! Les appels et les textos. C’était donc pour ça !

 

-   Il… il faut que j’aille à la morgue, dit-il en déglutissant difficilement.

 

Il tourna le dos à Sally, sans aucun tact et en piétinant la rose. Il n’entendit rien de ce qu’elle continuait à dire. En vérité, il était déjà loin.

 

Molly l’attendait de pied ferme devant les portes de la salle d’autopsie. Elle avait été prévenue. Le détective ne pouvait pas l’expliquer, mais l’air de la jeune femme, déterminé et très triste à la fois, le choquait plus qu’il ne pouvait l’admettre. C’était clair qu’elle avait pleuré. Elle n’aurait pas dû. Lestrade avait essayé d’attirer son attention pendant des années et elle l’avait négligé. De quel droit se permettait-elle de le pleurer ?

 

-   Laissez-moi passer, Molly. Je dois absolument le voir.

-   Vous ne pouvez pas, contredit-elle en posant une main sur son torse.

-   Vous ne comprenez pas. C’est important, Molly. S’il vous plaît.

-   C’est vous qui ne comprenez pas, Sherlock. Il n’est pas de votre famille, l’identification a déjà été effectuée. Vous le verrez comme tout le monde, aux obsèques.

 

Le ton de la pathologiste l’étonna. Elle restait ferme et digne. On aurait même dit qu’elle avait acquis de l’assurance. Mais depuis quand ?!

 

-   Molly. Je l’aimais. Il était mon…

-   Non. Arrêtez, l’interrompit-elle. Vous êtes prêt à tout inventer pour satisfaire votre curiosité. Dans d’autres circonstances, je vous aurais permis de voir la pauvre personne derrière ces portes, mais pas aujourd’hui. Désolée, Sherlock.

 

En disant ça, elle l’avait fixé de son regard le plus farouche.

 

-   Molly, vous l’avez vu, vous. Vous avez même fait la toilette mortuaire, je suppose. Alors,…

-   Non, Sherlock. Non, l’interrompit-elle en baissant la tête. Je suis incapable de faire la toilette d’un ami très proche.

-   Il était votre ami, Molly. Vous pouvez aisément comprendre ce que je ressens. Je dois le voir. Lui dire adieu.

 

Le son de sa voix se voulait calme et rassurante pour la jeune femme. En son for intérieur, il était proche du point de rupture. Deux misérables portes le séparaient de _son_ Lestrade.

 

-   Il était plus mon ami que le vôtre. Vous le traitiez si mal, Sherlock. Vous ne vous êtes jamais donné la peine de retenir son prénom, lui reprocha-t-elle tristement.

 

Il allait répliquer abruptement, mais une cigarette tendue par une main familière apparut dans son champ de vision. Mycroft !

 

-   Comme au bon vieux temps.

-   Encore une légère ?

-   Arrête d’importuner Ms Hooper. Et viens, on s’en va.

-   Tu es le Gouvernement britannique. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’ordonnes pas que je puisse le voir ?

-   Sherlock, dit-il simplement en lui montrant la sortie.

 

L’interpellé jeta un dernier regard à Molly qui avait l’air encore plus triste.

 

Quand les deux frères atteignirent la sortie, l’aîné reprit la parole, tout en tendant un briquet au cadet.

 

-   J’ai appelé John Watson. Il est en route pour Baker Street.

-   Laisse-le tranquille, il a de quoi s’occuper.

-   Permets-moi de ne pas être d’accord.

-   Je ne suis peut-être pas coutumier de ces traditions, mais il me semble que c’est la famille qui doit veiller sur un de ses membres en cas de grand malheur, non ?

-   Je suis désolé, Sherlock. Je crois que mes tirades sarcastiques ne t’aideront pas à aller mieux.

 

Sherlock choisit de ne plus rien dire jusqu’à leur arrivée en bas de l’appartement. Mycroft le laissa sur le trottoir et partit aussi promptement qu’il était apparu.

 

À son entrée, il eut droit au regard de commisération de Mrs Hudson, mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il leva le bras en signe de reddition. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Il monta rapidement. John n’était pas encore arrivé. Il allait sûrement rester avec lui quelques temps, quand il serait là.

 

Sans perdre de temps, le brun alla dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit pour humer les draps. Peut-être que ce qui restait de l’odeur de Lestrade l’aiderait à… Merde ! Mrs Hudson avait changé les draps ! Il observa alentour. Alors, il ne lui restait vraiment rien de Lestrade ! Rien !

 

Il se sentit suffoquer. La terre tournait encore plus violemment. Sans savoir comment, il parvint à se redresser et à atteindre le tableau des éléments. Juste derrière, une élégante petite boîte était scotchée. Il se débarrassa de son manteau et retourna s’asseoir sur le lit.

 

Le pire était passé, maintenant. Mais il sentait qu’il ne serait pas suffisamment fort pour supporter la disparition de Lestrade. Demain, peut-être. Demain, il fallait redevenir solide, demain, il montrerait bonne figure et Mrs Hudson et John seraient les seuls à savoir qu’il avait vraiment aimé. Demain, il ramènerait une rose noire et la jetterai dans le cercueil avec les blanches. Demain, il allait arrêter d’être brisé.

 

Mais tout de suite, alors qu’il s’enfonçait doucement l’aiguille tant redoutée dans une veine du bras, il se laissa le luxe de lâcher prise. Il s’imagina qu’il n’était pas en train de pleurer silencieusement. Il essaya fort d’ignorer la voix de Mycroft dans sa tête qui lui répétait qu’être affecté n’était pas un avantage. Il s’allongea confortablement et se construisit un monde parallèle où la personne dont il était amoureux était restée en vie et où ils pouvaient respirer à nouveau. Et tandis que la torpeur s’emparait de lui pour l’enlever vers ce monde idyllique, il y crut de tout son cœur. Oui, tout ce qui venait de se passer n’était qu’un cauchemar. Oui. Peut-être…

 

**FIN.**


End file.
